


I Would Love to Love You, Lover

by MJBadger



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff, Hiccups, Idiots, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, Porn, Rimming, stupid boy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJBadger/pseuds/MJBadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gallys figure themselves out. Then they figure out a couple of other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Love to Love You, Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cereus_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus_black/gifts).



> A completely self-indulgent bit of smut that I wrote while recovering from surgery, because I am bored and bedridden and really wanted to read it and it didn't exist. Takes place in a not-too-distant-future where the Gallys have their own place.

Chucky’s been acting like a dick all day. Like, even more than usual, he’s been a real asshole. Gally’s used to his stupid moods, though, even though they piss him off, he’s figured out by now that he’s usually just pissed about something that’s perfectly acceptable to be pissed about but that he’s doing the Chucky thing where instead of bitching about the thing he’s pissed about he just treats everyone like shit until it works itself out or he explodes and tells Gally what his problem is and Gally laughs at him.

 

Chucky’s just a weird guy, it’s part of his charm even if it does make Gally crazy sometimes. He’s kind of weird in bed, too, which is never a problem for Gally because it’s always still awesome and better than any sex he’s ever had. It’s just. Different. Chucky’s just funny about certain things, he’s kind of shy about shit even though they’ve been fucking forever, but Gally knows him well enough to know what he likes anyway. And Chucky usually relaxes and forgets to be shy and weird by the time Gally’s dick is in him.

 

Something’s off tonight, though. He’s been barely hard since they’ve started. Gally finally got him up on his knees, since that’s usually what works for both of them when they’re drunk or exhausted and just taking forever to come, but he’s just making frustrated little noises and he has his face pressed into his pillow and Gally’s arm is getting tired, along with everything else. They had a rough workout today and he was up late last night talking to Prust on the phone and he’s never too tired to fuck, but he’s ready for them both to come so they can go to sleep.

 

He reaches over and squirts some more lube onto his hand and leans down to press his lips against Chucky’s ear. “Do you want…” he starts, but he doesn’t even know how to finish that sentence. He’s already tried everything. Usually Chucky doesn’t even need to tell him what he wants, when he gets whinier it means harder and when he gets breathier it means slow down and when he looks really stupid it means don’t-fucking-stop-or-I’ll-kick-your-ass.

 

Gally kisses him behind his ear. “Want me to stop?” he mutters. He feels terrible, suddenly, that he didn’t just ask him that before. It’s just that it didn’t occur to him, because Chucky _always_ wants to fuck. Even when he’s in a bad mood. Even when he’s concussed and it’s a super terrible idea.

 

“No,” Chucky says. He slides down onto his stomach so Gally has to let go of his dick and unpin his arm. He lays down across him and bites down on his shoulder and just tries to shut his brain off for a minute, digs his fingers into Chucky’s hips and kisses the corner of his mouth.

 

When Gally finally comes he immediately cramps up all over and can’t move for a minute, he’s drenched in sweat and just stuck to Chucky’s back and trying to catch his breath and Chucky’s just shifting his weight under him a bit until Gally sits up and pulls out. He grabs his hips and pulls him back up onto his knees again and presses two fingers into him, slowly, because if this won’t work then nothing will. He presses down and rubs right against his spot relentlessly while he jerks him off fast and hard, his shoulder and elbow and wrist burning. It’s gross and kind of fascinating, though, Gally’s never done this to him after he’s already come in him and he’s all slippery and it sounds disgusting and Gally laughs a little to himself at how so totally turned off he would be by all of this if it were anyone else. Chucky muffles his moan into his pillow and clenches a handful of sheet and finally comes and Gally immediately flops over onto his side of the bed, wiping himself off with whoever’s shirt he just grabbed off the floor.

 

“Fuuuck,” he says, stretching and kicking the heavy comforter further towards the bottom of the bed.

 

Chucky rolls out of bed and heads for the shower and Gally’s honestly too fucking tired to join him. When he gets back into bed a few minutes later Gally slides over just enough so their legs are touching a bit. Chucky’s not a cuddler, at all, and usually it doesn’t bother him but tonight Gally wishes he would at least give him a fucking, hug or something. Jesus, he’s even more tired than he thought.

 

He assumes things will be back to normal by the next day, but Chucky’s still acting like a dick all through breakfast and lunch and their afternoon workout. Gally almost doesn’t bother asking him for the tenth fucking time if he wants to come with him to Prust’s house to see Josh and Maggie, who are visiting for the weekend. He’s been asking him to come all week and Chucky’s been refusing all week, but when plans changed from dinner and meeting the Gorges’ at their hotel to dinner and hanging out at Brandon’s, Gally assumed that Chucky would grudgingly agree to come. Instead he’d started acting like an even bigger asshole, and then last night had happened, and Gally doesn’t even know what the hell that was about. Gally knows that Chucky has some kind of stupid problem with Josh and his wife but he’s acting like he hates Prust now, too, which just doesn’t make any fucking sense.

 

They have to go film some duel bullshit for the team today, and they’re barely speaking on the car ride over. It’s a disaster, of course. Gally tries to tease him like he usually does but Chucky’s definitely not doing his usual brand of pouting and being a sore loser, he seems legitimately upset by the time they’re back in the car, and by the time they’re home and Brandon calls to see if they’re coming to dinner Gally isn’t even sure he wants to go. He already said he would, and he wants to hang out with Brandon and see Josh and Maggie, but it just won’t be as much fun without Chucky. On the other hand, staying home with him seems like it’s not going to be any fucking fun, either.

 

“I’m not sure I’ll make it to dinner,” he says. “I’ll stop over later, though.” He hangs up and tosses his phone on the kitchen counter and walks into the living room. Chucky’s sitting on the couch, staring at the TV even though it’s off. He has his arms crossed and he’s sort of sniffling.

 

“What-” Gally’s not really sure what the hell is happening, at first, and before he has a chance to process it Chucky’s talking.

 

“Might as well just stay over there tonight,” he mutters. “At least wait until those two leave before you fuck.”

 

“Before who fucks what?” Chucky sniffs harder and then it finally clicks in Gally’s brain that he’s fucking _crying_. “Why the fuck are you _crying_?”

 

“I’m not!” Chucky says. He wipes his nose with his sleeve. “Before you fuck Prust. At least don’t let them watch.”

 

“Before I _what?_ I’m not fucking Prust.” Gally laughs. He sits down next to Chucky on the couch and shoves him in the arm.“You’re kidding, right?”

 

Chucky shrugs. “None of my business I guess. We’re not even _friends_ , right?”

 

Gally rolls his eyes. “I thought that was a fucking joke, jackass. Because we’re not friends?”

 

Chucky keeps right on sniffling and wiping his eyes and Gally’s torn between wanting to hug him and wanting to punch him.

 

“C’mon, Chucky. You know we’re. You know.”

 

“What.” Chucky says.

 

“You don’t really think I’d fuck Brandon now, do you?”

 

Chucky shrugs but he glances over at him, his eyes widening a little.

 

“You think I’d cheat on you?” Gally says. “That’s pretty fucked up.”

 

“Would it be cheating?” Chucky says.

 

“Of course it would!” Gally laughs to try to cover that his feelings are kind of hurt. “I haven’t...you know I haven’t been with anyone else since we moved in, right? I wouldn’t do that.” He squeezes Chucky’s knee. “We’re. Together. Right?”

 

Chucky whispers. “So I’m your boyfriend?”

 

Gally punches him lightly in the jaw. “‘Course you are. Fucking idiot.”

 

Chucky’s lower lip trembles. “Cool. Sorry.”

 

Gally sighs and scoots over to kiss him on the cheek. “You want a blow job?”

 

Chucky sniffs. “Kay.”

 

He’s still a little sniffly when Gally kneels in front of him on the floor to get his pants and underwear down, but he’s hard ridiculously fast after that and already making a really stupid face after a couple of minutes of Gally just taking kittenish little licks at the head of his dick. Gally runs his hands up over his thighs and swallows him down as far as he can and Chucky just stares down at him, wild-eyed, tugging at Gally’s hair sort of gingerly. He doesn’t usually watch. Gally’s rather pleased at the opportunity to put on a show, but Chucky’s thighs are so tense and his breathing is so erratic already that he’s guessing he’s not going to get much of a chance. He hums and bats his eyelashes and starts sucking him off in earnest and Chucky makes a choked-off little noise.

 

“Fuck, Gally. You. You have a really pretty mouth.”

 

Gally bursts out laughing, tries to keep going but has to pull off to breathe, and he’s relieved when he looks up to see Chucky grinning and laughing a little, too, his hand still buried in Gally’s hair.

 

“Sorry,” Gally says. He pushes himself up a bit and kisses Chucky under his chin. Chucky starts to come the second his mouth is back on his dick and Gally’s so surprised that he can’t swallow it all right away. He sits back and drags his thumb through the bit that’s dribbled over onto his chin and then licks it off.

 

“Holy fuck,” Chucky squeaks. His face is really red and Gally just smirks at him and then rests his head on his thigh to catch his breath. He kisses his balls and Chucky shivers and Gally just leaves his lips pressed there when he says it, so it’s mostly muffled.

 

“I love you.”

 

He feels Chucky tense and hold his breath for a moment and he’s a little afraid to look up at him, but when he does Chucky is smiling and beet red and gnawing on his upper lip and Gally knows he’s going to say it back, eventually. He gets up and makes a big deal out of his knees hurting and Chucky rolls his eyes and calls him a pussy and Gally goes to the kitchen to get them both a beer while Chucky yanks his pants back up.

 

“Guess I’m staying home tonight,” Gally says, flopping back on the couch next to him and flicking the TV on. “Since you’re a giant jealous baby.”

 

“Fuck you,” Chucky says, but his smile is huge and Gally can’t help feeling a little smug and maybe not so sorry they’re staying home. When Chucky hesitantly reaches for his hand and laces their fingers together he’s too content to even give him any shit about it. And it’s pretty nice, actually.

 

If nothing at all was working last night, _everything_ seems to be working later this night, for both of them. And Gally’s never seen Chucky like this...he’s handsier, for one thing. And he’s looking up at Gally a lot, and he’s fucking _talking_.

 

Chucky’s got one leg hooked over Gally’s shoulder and the other tight around his waist and he’s making little soft sounds, like usual, but he’s also grabbing Gally’s ass and his neck and pulling him down to bite at his lips.

 

“Fuck, fuck me harder, _harder_ , yeah, right there, fuck that’s perfect. You’re so fucking good.”

 

Chucky has never in the history of their entire relationship said more than three words in bed. It’s super fucking hot, and it’s also more than a little overwhelming. Gally’s brain is short circuiting and he’s just kind of staring down at him and babbling.

 

“God, Alex. _Babe._ ”

 

Chucky’s eyes finally close and he stops talking and starts coming before Gally even has a hand around his dick, which hasn’t ever happened. Gally feels a little like the wind’s been knocked out of him, then, his own orgasm hits him so hard that he can’t catch his breath and when he finally does Chucky is kissing it right out of him again. He moves his leg off Gally’s shoulder, rolls them over so he’s on top of him and they just kind of stare at each other for a moment. Gally laughs and then hiccups and Chucky giggles and buries his face in his neck for a minute.

 

Gally stretches under him and keeps hiccuping and they both keep giggling at it until Chucky finally lifts off of him and heads to the bathroom. Gally follows him into the shower, this time, even though he can barely keep his eyes open. They’re in and out quickly, Chucky’s clearly as sleepy as he is, and they collapse into their respective sides of the bed without a word.

 

He’s falling asleep pretty quickly when he feels Chucky shift closer behind him. A second later he’s putting a leg over his, and then an arm over Gally’s waist.

 

“This okay?” Chucky whispers.

 

“Mmhm,” Gally hums and slides his hand under Chucky’s and Chucky scoots even closer, so he’s pressed right up against Gally’s back and Gally can feel his breath on the back of his neck, and then his lips pressing a soft kiss there.

 

“Love you too,” Chucky says, barely a whisper, his lips moving against the back of Gally’s neck. Gally pulls his hand up and kisses one of his knuckles, quickly, before he drifts off to sleep.

 

**

 

It's a few months later, well into the season. They’re just sitting on the bench together after morning skate, since Gally has to do an interview. They’re already showered and dressed and Chucky’s leg is bouncing, he’s clearly ready to get home but he has to wait since Gally drove them both there and it’s taking forever for everyone to get off the ice and for the reporter to show up. He’s fiddling with the cap of his water bottle and he mumbles something Gally doesn’t catch.

 

“What?”

 

The tips of Chucky’s ears turn red. “I want to ask you something.”

 

If the blush spreading across Chucky’s cheeks is any indication, this is going to be good, so Gally leans close and grins. “Oh yeah? Shoot.”

 

“Do you like, um.” Chucky leans into Gally’s ear and cups a hand around it to whisper. “Rimming?”

 

Gally laughs so hard he falls off the back of the bench and his ass hits the floor. He’s still laughing when Chucky puts a hand down to pull him up and scowls. “What’s so funny?”

 

“What the hell kind of question is that? Who the fuck doesn’t like _that?_ ”

 

Chucky shrugs. “I don’t.”

 

“You’ve just never had anyone do it to you.”

 

“I have too.”

 

“Liar.”

 

“We’re not talking about _me_.” Chucky glares out at the ice. “So you’d let me, I mean-”

 

Gally tries really hard not to laugh again. Really, really hard. “You’re asking for permission? You can do whatever the hell you want, man. You gotta let me return the favor, though.”

 

“Fine, but. Don’t be mad if I don’t like it,” Chucky grumbles.

 

Gally just shakes his head. “Fuckin’ idiot.” The reporter shows up and he goes off to do his interview with half a boner, anyway.

 

He teases Chucky relentlessly on the way home, he just can’t help himself. He licks his lips and waggles his eyebrows and Chucky punches his arm and turns even redder.

 

“So how long have you wanted to get your tongue in my ass?” Gally says. “Fucker, if I’d known you wanted to-”

 

“You never asked,” Chucky says sulkily.

 

Gally shrugs. “You never tried, I figured it was one of your weird hangups.”

 

“I don’t have weird hangups.”

 

Gally snorts and makes a _‘really?’_ face at him and Chucky just scowls harder.

 

They stop for lunch and Gally’s still sort of laughing about the whole thing, but he’s also admittedly pretty stoked for later and Chucky’s looking less pouty and more... _smoldery_ by the time they’re back in the car and Gally really doesn’t want to ruin it, so he keeps his mouth shut the rest of the way home and doesn’t call attention to Chucky’s hand moving nervously over his thigh like they’re on their first date or something.

 

It pays off when they get inside the house and Chucky presses him down into the couch and kisses him like he’s been waiting to do it all fucking day. Gally’s still not used to this new side of Chucky, the side that initiates things and lets Gally see how badly he wants him sometimes. He stretches and revels in it a little, lets Chucky hold him down by his wrists and mouth at his neck for a few minutes before he sits up and works on getting their clothes off.

 

“Let’s get in the bed,” Chucky says, and they get there eventually, no thanks to Gally stumbling a little every time Chucky breathes against his ear.

 

Gally knows it’s going to be good...he can’t imagine that ever really being _bad_ , but he’s also sure Chucky’s never done this before and is probably going to be pretty nervous, so he’s completely taken by surprise at how quickly Chucky just fucking goes for it. It makes him wonder how long he’s been thinking about it and it makes him want to kick himself for not asking for it before. And the fact that it’s Chucky doing it isn’t why it’s immediately so fucking good. He’s actually...he’s really, _really_ fucking good at it.

 

Gally would tell him that if he could actually speak, but he’s been rendered completely incoherent, he’s just whining and moaning involuntarily and the louder he gets the more Chucky seems to love it. Gally doesn’t even know what he’s doing back there, he’s using his whole mouth and his fingers and doing things with his tongue that Gally didn’t even know were possible, and he’s moaning, too, all muffled because his whole face is buried in Gally’s ass but he can fucking feel it and it’s making him crazy. He’s glad Chucky’s clearly enjoying this because he doesn’t plan on ever letting him stop. By the time Chucky gets a hand around his dick Gally is legitimately sobbing, shaking with need, begging as much as he can with what few words he can gasp out.

 

“God, I’d love to fuck you,” Chucky breathes, when Gally’s finally coming down and he’s finally come up for air and pressing kisses to Gally’s back and shoulders and sweaty hair. Gally’s too out of it to really register what he’s saying, he just hums in response and waits for the feeling to return to his limbs. It takes a while. Eventually he rolls over and Chucky’s just sitting up on his knees, looking pretty fucking smug. Gally doesn’t blame him one bit.

 

“You liked it?” he says, even though he knows goddamn well that Gally liked it.

 

“Fucker,” Gally says. “Holding out on me. You’re making up for lost time, now. You’re never allowed to not be doing that.”

 

Chucky laughs. “Kay.”

 

“Don’t think I forgot our deal, though,” Gally says. He lifts his head and grins. “Give me five minutes, yeah?”

 

Chucky makes a bit of a face but he says “Fine,” and climbs off the bed and heads into the bathroom. He’s in there for about twenty fucking years, by Gally’s calculation. He’s able to move and he’s ready to go and secretly hoping he’s even half as good at it as Chucky is and Chucky’s still in there, doing god knows what. He finally gets up and goes to knock on the door.

 

“The fuck are you doing in there, Chuck? Shaving your asshole?”

 

“Shut up! I’ll be out in a minute.”

 

Gally flops back onto the bed and Chucky finally does come out. He clearly took another shower and he’s still mostly hard and Gally forces himself not to say something about how he’s about to rock his fucking world, especially since he’s a little nervous now about matching up to Chucky’s performance.

 

It takes him a good while just to get Chucky to relax, at first, which is unusual. Chucky’s a little embarrassed and shy about things sometimes, but he’s not usually so tense. Gally takes his time kissing him and touching him all over before he trails his lips down his spine and starts slowly opening him up with his tongue and fingers. Chucky whines and hides his face in his arm and Gally pauses a few times to tell him how good he tastes and how badly he wants to make him come. Eventually Chucky’s breaths are coming faster and louder and he’s pressing himself back into Gally’s tongue and forward into his hand. He sounds overwhelmed, not as loud as Gally was but just as desperate, and he comes pretty quickly, a lot faster than Gally expected given how reluctant he was at first. Gally bites down on the meatiest part of his ass and Chucky jerks and almost kicks him, then laughs faintly into his pillow.

 

Gally sits there on the backs of Chucky’s thighs and smacks his ass a few times after that, making Chucky squirm until he finally heaves himself up enough to knock Gally off of him. Gally grabs him his towel from the floor and takes a sip of water from the bottle on the nightstand. It’s old and warm and he makes a face before he hands it to Chucky. Chucky just tosses it on the floor and yawns.

 

“Not bad, eh?” Gally says, and Chucky shakes his head and grins and they make out for a while before they settle in for their nap.

 

Gally doesn’t think about it at all until later that night, when they’re in bed and exhausted but still a little too wired from winning the game to fall asleep. He has a big, painful bruise on his hip and Chucky’s laying behind him and holding a bag of ice on it, shifting it around every few minutes. Gally’s laying on his other arm and they’re talking over each other about the game for a while, until eventually they’re yawning their way through every other sentence. Eventually Chucky tosses the bag of ice in the vicinity of the trash can and Gally grumbles out something about how it’s going to melt all over the floor but it’s obvious neither of them are going to move other than to yank the covers up. Chucky curls around him carefully, his hand resting gently over the bruise.

 

“D’you really wanna fuck me?” Gally says. It makes him grin into the darkness to even say it.

 

“Yeah,” Chucky says, in that tone of voice that means he’s not sure that was the correct answer.

 

Gally sighs and yawns. “I’d be cool with that, you know.”

 

“Oh,” Chucky says. Which isn’t exactly the reaction Gally was expecting. He follows it up with an irritated little huff and Gally cranes his neck to look back at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” Chucky says, because of course. He’s worse than a fucking chick sometimes. Gally’s too tired to pry it out of him so he lays his head back down and closes his eyes.

 

“I just-” Chucky makes another frustrated noise. Gally can’t help feeling a little sorry for him, he honestly sounds like it’s physically paining him sometimes to say things. “You’d really like that, though?”

 

“I like getting fucked, Alex. Pretty sure if you were the one doing it I’d like it even more.”

 

“I’m sorry I never ask,” Chucky says, and Gally knows he means about more than just this. “You could...you’d tell me if you wanted. Something. Right?”

 

Gally laughs. “You’re too fucking serious about everything, Chuck.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Don’t fucking _apologize_ ,” Gally laughs again. “I already told you, you can do whatever you want. It’s all good.” He wriggles back against him a little. “My ass is all yours.”

 

“You’re such an asshole,” Chucky huffs, but he kisses the top of Gally’s head anyway.

 

They don’t talk about it again for the next few days, they’re on the road for back to back games and they’re winning, neither of them are about to fuck with their away-game-day rule of no actual sex until they’re home again. They’re serious about getting enough sleep, especially on the road, and they both need to be able to skate. Sometimes the rule gets tossed when they’re losing anyway, but they never fuck with it when they’re winning. Everything else is fair game, though, sleeping is always easier after they both get off, and congratulatory blow jobs are kind of expected when one of them scores.

 

Their last night on the road Gally scores twice in a win against Boston, but Chucky took a really nasty hit in the third and Gally’s a little distracted worrying about him. He doesn’t have a concussion or anything but Gally knows him well enough to know he’s sore and his head is pounding, so he’s content with sleepy handjobs back at the hotel and Chucky falling asleep half on top of him. They’ll be home tomorrow, and they have a full day off.

 

They spend the morning and afternoon napping and eating and watching TV in their underwear, mostly, like they always do on their days off. Gally’s getting a little antsy by the time they’ve eaten dinner, though, and they only get about twenty minutes into a movie before he’s on Chucky’s lap, sucking on his fingers.

 

Chucky’s just watching, mostly, curling his fingers a little and rubbing them over Gally’s tongue until Gally grabs his wrist and pulls them out of his mouth and sits up on his knees a little more.

 

Gally drapes his arms over the back of the couch when Chucky slides his hands down the back of his underwear and presses a couple of spit-slick fingers into him, careful and slow. His breaths are shaky, shakier than Gally’s now. It feels good but the angle is weird and Chucky can’t move his hand much and Gally can’t really see his face in the weird position he’s in, so he climbs off his lap after a minute and lets Chucky follow him to the bedroom, waits for him to push him down and arrange him in the middle of the bed and pin him there with his hands wrapped around Gally’s arms and his legs bracketing his hips. Gally gets a little adrenaline rush just being held down and thinking about the fact that he’s about to get fucked, it’s been a long time and he’d almost forgotten that swoopy feeling that always settles into his stomach beforehand, the way his skin suddenly feels tingly and hypersensitive. He wonders if this is how Chucky feels, if he feels this vulnerable even though Gally’s smaller than he is.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Gally breathes, totally involuntarily, when Chucky sits up to get some lube on his fingers and gets Gally’s underwear off. Chucky pushes his thighs apart with his other hand and he keeps leaning down to kiss him while he’s opening him up. Gally figures out a little belatedly that he’s trying to get him to relax, Chucky’s two fingers feel like a stretch because he’s so tense all over. He takes a few deep breaths and eventually his muscles loosen up and Chucky’s kissing his knee and biting the inside of his thigh and shoving a hand into his own boxers while he spreads his fingers, wider and deeper but still so, so careful. Gally feels hot all over already and when Chucky leans down to kiss him again he holds him there for a while, licking into his mouth and yanking at the waistband of his boxers with his toes until Chucky laughs a little and sits up to get them off.

 

He pulls Gally’s legs right up over his shoulders and sinks into him all at once, slow but not stopping until he’s as deep as he can get and Gally squeezes his eyes shut and breathes for a couple of long minutes. It’s almost too fucking much, but it’s so fucking good, just on the good side of pleasant fullness and a painful stretch and the second he catches his breath he opens his eyes to look at Chucky, who is holding himself perfectly still even though it must be fucking killing him by now.

 

He looks fucking insane, which isn’t a surprise, but still makes Gally smile. His eyes are open wide like he’s in shock, pupils blown. He smiles back after a moment, though, just a faint little grimace, really, before he pulls out almost completely and shoves back in again, a little harder. Gally immediately makes a sound he’s not sure he’s ever made in bed before, somewhere between a squeak and a whine. And holy _fuck,_ after that any hint of hesitation that Chucky had in the first three minutes completely vanishes, and it’s so good that Gally’s pretty sure he’s going to die. He’s going to die, and he doesn’t give a fuck, because this is the best thing ever.

 

He knows he’s being loud but there’s no hope of stopping himself, he’s moaning ridiculously and swearing a lot and embarrassingly close already, but then Chucky just stops completely, pulls out and looks down at him all crazy-eyed, sweaty and breathless.

 

“Fuck, fuck you, don’t stop,” Gally pants, yanking at Chucky’s arms.

 

“Why are you being so loud?”  Chucky says. “You don’t have to pretend it’s-”

 

“Fuck _you_ ,” Gally says. “Oh my god, if you don’t get your dick back in me in the next five seconds I’m going to murder you.”

 

Chucky turns even redder but he gets right back to making Gally fucking crazy, sitting up on his knees and pulling Gally up so just his upper body is still on the bed. He keeps an arm wrapped tight around Gally’s thighs, holding him up while he fucks him harder, at just the right angle to make Gally’s eyes roll back into his head. He’s gone from being way too loud to barely being able to make any sounds at all, he’s just saying ‘fuck, fuck, fuck,’ in a whispery little croak over and over.

 

“Gally, come on, you gotta-” Chucky says. “I can’t-”

 

“Yeah, fuck,” Gally wraps a hand around his own dick and keeps his eyes locked with Chucky’s for as long as he can before he loses it, and he vaguely hears Chucky let out a long, deep groan a second later, feels him coming right when he’s just over the peak of his own orgasm, and Chucky lets go of his legs and collapses on top of him then, just presses into him as deep as he can and shudders all over.

 

Gally can’t move or speak for who knows how long, he’s shaking and every little shudder and breath Chucky takes makes him shiver. When he finally lifts himself up off of him and pulls out Gally actually whimpers, holds his arms up until Chucky’s shifted over to get his weight off of him and is leaning down to kiss him. Gally wraps his arms around his shoulders, wants him close and wants to look at him. He’s already laughing and hiccuping and Chucky is smiling so, so hard that it makes Gally’s chest feel tight. He keeps leaning down and kissing the tip of Gally’s nose and his forehead and his cheeks.

 

“You mother fucker,” Gally says, finally. “Do I want to know how you are so fucking good at that?”

 

“Was it really…” Chucky starts, but he stops Gally squints threateningly at him. “You’re so _loud_. I thought you were picking on me. Are you always like that?”

 

“Fuck, no. You’re just that good, babe,” Gally says, and Chucky looks a little skeptical until he adds. “Definitely the best I’ve ever-”

 

“Better than Prust?”

 

“Pfft. Not even the same fucking _ballpark,_ dude. That was like. Holy fuck.” Gally laughs at Chucky’s smug face. “Best. Ever.”

 

“Good,” Chucky says. He mashes his face into the pillow next to Gally’s head. “Sleep.”

 

“Mmm,” Gally agrees, draping his leg over Chucky’s and yawning deeply. “Fuck me again later?”

 

Chucky turns his head enough to bite Gally’s ear before mashing his face back into his pillow. “Maybe.”

 

 


End file.
